The present invention relates generally to an automatic poultry cutting apparatus and represents an improvement of a prior apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,863 which issued on Dec. 7, 1971.
Generally, most poultry which are cut and packaged for the various retail or fast food restaurant outlets are cut in six, eight or nine selected pieces.
At present, most, if not all, commercially prepared poultry are manually cut utilizing rotating saws or blades.
The present apparatus overcomes the drawbacks of this manual process and further improves my prior invention in that it permits poultry to be automatically cut in a faster, more accurate, efficient, and safer manner than any prior apparatus.
One of the major problems which has for many years hampered automated poultry cutting is the difficulty of maintaining consistent and reliable cuts using an automated cutting device. The inherent nature of a dressed poultry carcass makes it very difficult to accomplish this important feature. My prior apparatus worked satisfactorily and was sound in principle to obtain the desired cuts, however, the degree of consistency in successive cuts and integrity of completeness of each cut is significantly improved by the present invention.